Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display device.
Discussion of the Background
In general, a liquid crystal display device includes a first substrate on which pixel electrodes are disposed, a second substrate on which a common electrode is disposed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first and second substrates. The liquid crystal display device controls the transmittance of light through the liquid crystal layer, in accordance with an electric field formed between the pixel electrodes and the common electrode, thereby displaying a desired image. The liquid crystal display device includes pixels each including one pixel electrode.
In recent years, the liquid crystal display device has been developed to display not only a two-dimensional image but also a three-dimensional image. To this end, the pixels of the liquid crystal display device need a much faster response time.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.